Day and Night
by shyyumi
Summary: Night is a new wolf at Mercy Falls when she meets a boy.He's her day while she's his night.He first gave her that name when they met. But soon he forgot about her, but not untill ten years later when they met again during the summer...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A new name, Night**

Cold and snowy, that's the night I'd describe when I first saw him. I was a young wolf then and he was only seven. I was walking through the woods when I heard a human scream. I ran towards the scream in the snow. The icy snow scraped the bottom of my paws as I ran through it. The scream got louder, I ran faster. I came to an open field when I saw the boy just standing there with his friends. He was screaming very loudly and his friends were laughing at him. I wondered why he was screaming when he wasn't being attacked by anything.

I came into the field a little more to get a better view and saw why he was screaming. The boy was tied to a tree with his pants around his ankles. His friends were laughing at him and threw snowballs at him. No wonder he's screaming, I thought. The boy begged them to stop and let him go, but they didn't listen. One boy, who was about ten, had a huge snowball in his hands. He grinned devilishly then held it over his head. I saw nothing, but wickedness in his eyes as he hurled the huge snowball at the boy. It hit him in the face with a crunching sound. They all laughed. Snow fell from the boy's bloody face. He had a broken nose and he began to cry. I felt so bad for him and wanted to help, but how could I? Then there was a growl. It was a wolf growl and it sounded close. I looked across the field and saw Shelby approaching the group.

The boys ran off as she came closer into the group of boys. The one boy was still tied to the tree when they fled. He yelled for them to come back and untie him, but they didn't listen and left him. Shelby approached the boy. He was staring at her with his newly terrified eyes. I knew Shelby was hungry and would eat anything, even a human. Shelby was about to lunge on the boy and I had to stop her. Whatever I was going to do, I needed to do it now. I came out of my hiding place and jumped in front of Shelby. I growled at her, telling her to back off! She looked at me then gave me a picture of the boy's death. His body in her teeth, blood everywhere, his clothes torn to shreds and the smell of death everywhere.

Her picture of the boy's death scared me. It shook me up and I wanted to run away. If I did, then Shelby would have her way again. I didn't want that and shook the feeling away. I growled again, but with a snarl. I told her to back off or else we'll fight. Shelby knew she couldn't take me in a fight with an empty stomach so she turned to leave. She growled telling me this wasn't over and left the field to look for food. I turned towards the boy. He was shaking and shivering. His lips were blue now and the blood from his nose trickled down his chin onto his shirt. I slowly approached him.

"Leave me alone!' He shouted."Go away! Don't eat me!" I came face to face with him. His eyes were beautifully brown, the same as mine. I saw the ropes around him and bit them off him. I pulled them off him and threw the rope away. The boy looked at me in surprise. I started to lick up the blood on his face and the boy started to laugh. "Hey! Stop, that tickles!"He said with a giggle. I stopped licking his face and licked my lips. His blood tasted bittersweet, but I liked it. The boy looked at me then I bent my neck down and started to tug his pants up. He noticed what I was doing and took his pants, pulling them up. "Thank-you," He said."I know you can't understand me, but you are a nice wolf, like a little pup. Can I touch your coat?"

I bent down and he stretched out his hand. Slowly, he rubbed my snow-coved fur."So soft and beautiful," he put his other hand on it and petted me, "I like it. You know since your fur is black, I'm going to call you Night." I began to relax. His voice was so comforting and so was his touch. Then I heard a twig snap. My ears perked up and I got up. "What's wrong, Night?" The boy asked. I snapped my head behind me and saw Beck standing there. He wanted me and I had to leave. The boy looked at Beck and I started to nudge him the other way. He had to leave and so did I. The boy moved, but didn't leave. "Do you want me to go?" I nudged him again. The boy finally understood and started to leave. I walked towards Beck with my head down. Beck wasn't mad at me, but he did not want me to be with the human boy. Beck turned and started to leave. I followed, but before I did I took one last look at the boy. He stood on the opposite side of the field with a sad smile on his face. "Good-bye, Night! Thank-you for helping me," He said, waving bye. If only it was summer, I could say good-bye back. Oh well, but I know one thing. From this point on my name is Night…


	2. Chapter 2:Forgotten

**Chapter 2: Frogotten**

It was around the early summer when I saw him again. I was in my human form and working in Fashion Bug when he came in with his little sister. He was older now, about seventeen and taller. His sister, who I've seen only in my wolf form, was bubbly and ready to shop. She was about ten years old, but because of her ADHD she acted as if she was five. The teenage boy had a smile on his face, but didn't seem as if he wanted to be there. His sister pulled him towards a dress with blue flowers on it. She jumped up and down with joy."I want this one!" She exclaimed."Can we get it? Oh, please!"

The boy laughed, "Sure." He took the dress off the hook and gave it to her. The girl smiled and ran into the dressing room. "It doesn't fit," She complained. "What size do you need then, Sara?" The boy asked. She told him a small and he looked for a small. He didn't find any in her size. I was ringing up a sale when he walked over to me. "Pardon me, miss."I looked up at him. "Yes?" I looked him in eyes. His eyes were the same as before when I first met him. They were beautifully brown and happy.

"Do you have those dresses over there in a size small?"He asks me. I looked at the dresses. "Umm, we might have some in the back. I'll go check." I left my post and went into the backroom. I went in and saw Sam stacking boxes. "Hey Sammy," I called out to him, "Do we have those dresses in a size small? You know those ones with the blue flowers on it?" He looked up at me. "We should. Check in that box over there," Sam said pointing towards a box on the floor. I walked over to the box and looked through it. I found the dress in the size he wanted. Then I heard a crashing sound out front. I dropped the dress and ran to the front. Sam heard it to and followed behind me.

We got up to the front and saw a man with a ski mask covering his face holding a gun. He was yelling at everyone, telling us to get on the floor. The boy stood by the cash register holding something behind his back. The robber then saw me and told me to come over to where he was. I obeyed his commands. He held the gun to my head, threatening to shoot me if he didn't get any cash. "Alright, sir, just calm down and I'll get you your money," Sam said calmly."Just don't hurt her. She's only a minor."

"Minor my ass! Hurry the hell up or her little head will become blood!"The robber threatened. Sam went over to the register. "Hurry it up!" Sam opened the registered and gave the man the $700 we had. He backed up slowly, but still had the gun at my head. As we came to the middle of the store, the boy made his move. He threw something at the robber that hit him square in the face. The robber's head flew back and he let go of me. I took my elbow and nudged him in the chin. The robber stumbled back and I kicked the gun out of his hands. The gun flew to the floor and the boy came over. He picked up the gun and pointed it at him.

The robber stared at him. He had nothing, but hatred in his eyes. The boy had the gun trained on him like a pro as if he held a gun before. "Hey, girl, come over here," The boy told me. I did so. The robber smirked, "Boys shouldn't hold guns. Now, how about you give that to me, son." The boy snorted, "Hell no. As if I'ma trust you after you just tried to kill this innocent lady and robbed a store. How about you put that money on the ground and slide it over here with your foot?" The robber growled and complied with his demands. He put the money on the ground and slid it over to me. I picked up the money. The boy still had the gun pointed at the man. "Now get out of here before I shoot," The boy threatened. The robber laughed, "You wouldn't dare." The boy pressed the trigger. "Try me." He clicked the trigger and the man jumped. He turned and ran out of the store crashing into a couple manikins. The boy followed him with the gun until the man disappeared from sight.

I closed my eyes and sighed. What a relief, I thought. The boy put the gun down. "That was too real," He said."You ok?" I looked at him then nodded. "Cool." Sam came over to me and asked the same question. "I'm fine, look- I showed him my arms- no wounds or bullet holes," I said. Sam hugged me and told me to put the money back. I did so. Then I remembered the dress. I went back into the back and got the dress. I came back to the front with the dress. His little sister was standing there holding his hand. Sam was talking to him, thanking him for saving the store and my life. I walked up to them. Then I looked at the girl. Sara was scared and sad. I knew the one thing that would make her feel better. I bent down to her height and cracked a smile. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. Sara looked at me and whimpered. "I thought my bro gonna be dead. I-I thought that mean man would hurt you." Sara started to whimper again.

"You know what?"

"What?" Sara asked.

"Well, your brother here is very brave and did a very good thing today. You should be proud of him and know that he'll always be able to protect you,' I said." But you wanna know something else?" Sara started to perk up again. "What?" I took the dress from behind my back and showed it to her. "The dress!" She exclaimed. "I found it in your size and – I looked up at her brother- it's on the house, "I said." I mean, if it's ok with Sammy here." Sam nodded. I gave the dress to Sara and she gleamed with joy. "Thank-you, miss," Sara gave me a hug. "Oh you're welcome. You be good to your brother now, ok?" Sara nodded. I stood up. The boy thanked me for the dress. I nodded. "Thanks for uhh..saving me," I said. He smiled. "No problem, come on Sara."

They started to leave. "Bye, nice lady!" Sara shouted. I waved bye and they left. I sighed. "So he's the boy who named you, Night." I jumped. Sam's words startled me. "The name does fit you," He said. "You are like the Night mysterious and dark, but yet you're still nice with a smile on." I sighed. "Don't matter no how. He doesn't even notice it's me." I leaned against the counter. "Well, when he met you it was ten years ago and you were in your wolf form at the time so he's never seen you as a human, has he?" Sam asked. I shook my head, no. "But I always see him in the woods taking pictures of the wildlife-"

"Does he ever say anything to you or does he notice you when you are a wolf?" Sam asks interrupting me. I thought back to the time in the woods during the fall when the boy would come with his camera and start taking pictures of the wildlife. I would always stay out of sight, but once in a while I would see a flash from the camera. I always assumed that he just had a bright flashing camera. Whenever I would approach him, he would just stare at me and let me pass by without a hello or a smile. I always thought he forgot about me and I knew he did. This just proves it. "No, he's forgotten about me," I said in a saddened voice. Sam noticed my disappointment, but I noticed he wasn't sure what to say. "Grace was so much better at these things than me," Sam mumbled. Yea, she is, I thought. "Look, Sammy, I'm fine. I'll be ok. Let's just clean up so we can shut down shop and go home," I said," cause I is starving!"

Sam shook his head. "You always amaze me, Night. You know something?" "Hmm?" "He'll come around one day and see who you are, Night. Someday he'll see that you are an amazing girl even if you are a wolf," Sam put on a really stupid grin that made me laugh. "Like You and Grace?" I said. San shrugged his shoulders indicating he wasn't sure. "But You're fully human now-" " Yea, but love conquers all. Even if you are a wolf and the other person is a human," He said. I smiled. "Ok, Doctor Phil thanks for the advice and cheer up." Sam laughed. "Anytime, now let's hurry up and lock up so we can leave." I grinned and nodded. We started to clean, but little did I know the boy was still outside listening to our conversation…


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting

Hi! Just wanted to let anyone know that this was the hardest chapter for me. I'm suffering writer's block and I'm also starting summer homework so I am sorry if this chapter seems a little bleh. Also i wanted to say thank-you to DarthAbby for pointing out my mistakes in my last chapters. Hopefully this time, I didn't make those mistakes, but if i did tell me please. Anyways, Laters!

~Shyyumi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting<strong>

Next day I was walking around town with Grace. She had her six year old son with us, who was holding her hand. Her son had yellow eyes just like his father and sandy hair just like his mother. Grace and her son, Jamie was talking about his day at summer camp. I didn't care about what he was saying so I put my headphones on and started listening to some My Chemical Romance. When we were walking, I saw a group of boys around a bus stop. Some were about twenty, some my age and some were possibly sixteen. I noticed they were laughing and just goofing off, but that's not what caught my attention..

My eyes darted through the group of boys and I saw him. Well, I saw his backside, but not him. I did not need to though. I knew it was him by his smell. Then he turned around. I saw his curly, dark-brown, Latino hair curl on the top of his forehead. He raised his hand and brushed his hair back. I stared into his hazel eyes that were putting me into a trance. The boy was laughing and smiling at stupid jokes a couple of the guys were telling. I was so distracted by his beauty, I slammed right into Jamie. My headphones fell straight out of ears and my cell fell out of my pocket. My cell crashed to the ground just as Jamie topped over.

I slammed into him with such a force that I made Jamie let his mother's hand go and him fall over. I stumbled myself, but did not fall. Grace tried to catch Jaime, but missed. I tried to also, but ended up tripping on a crack in the sidewalk and almost fell over. Jamie fell right onto his face. He started to cry as he sat up.

"Oh, Jamie!" Exclaimed Grace. She got down in front of him and wiped his tears away."Are you alright?"

I felt a ping of guilt hit my stomach. I knew this was my fault and I felt bad. I got down next to Grace and apologized. I asked him if he was okay and Jamie nodded. He was still crying, but it was muffled. Grace got out a tissue from her pocket. She wiped Jamie's face and Jamie sniffed. She smiled.

"Better?" She asks her son.

Jamie smiles wirily."Yes, thanks mom."

Grace picked up my cell and headphones."Here."

"Thanks," I said taking it from her.

I put my cell and headphones into my pockets. I held my hand out and helped Jamie to his feet. Grace stood back up. Then I heard a bursting of laughter coming from the boys. They were laughing at me. I knew they were.

"She's such a klutz!" I heard one of the boys say.

"Yea, but she's hot though," Another said.

"Ask her out then or are you a coward?" Another said with a sneer.

I felt my face start to flush bright red. I didn't like attention much and this was just making me feel uncomfortable. Grace noticed my embarrassment and shot those boys a dirty look that shut them up. Grace took Jamie's hand and started to walk away. I followed right behind them. I was in such a rush to leave that I didn't notice the boy staring at me as I left…

**A couple of hours later….**

I was outside in a park by the woods. I was sitting on a bench reading a book in German. Kids were playing on swings and slides. They were giggled and just being free. Sometimes, I wished my childhood was just these kids. I could tell they didn't have a care in the world and wanted to do nothing, but play. A warm breeze moved my bangs from my forehead, but brought a familiar scent. A shadow appeared in front of me.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up from my book and there he was. He was standing there right in front of me. I stared at him. The boy had his hands in his pockets and sunglasses on. I couldn't see his eyes through those glasses which made me feel a little better.

"Yea?" I finally manage to say.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked me.

"Not at all," I said, moving over so he could sit.

The boy sat down and put his arms up on the bench. His hand was an inch away from my neck when he stretched out his arms. I pretended as if I didn't notice him and continued to read. The boy was quiet for awhile and didn't speak. I wondered if he fell asleep and sneaked a peek at him from my book. The boy wasn't asleep, but he had his headphones in his ears. Then I saw a dove fly above us. It was carrying a green greed in its beak. I watched it fly past us into the sunlight. Was this a sign? I thought. Wait, what is a dove doing here? I looked towards the boy who was watching the dove fly by too. He turned to me.

"Did you just see that dove?" We both asked in unison.

We looked at each other weirdly then laughed."Oh, wow," The boy said."That was weird."

"Yea," I said agreeing."Umm, hey, what are you listening to?"

The boy smiled, "I'm listening to "Hot Mess"."

"By Cobra Starship?"

The boy nodded. Even though, I am only human for half a year, I still know my music. The boy took his headphones out of his ears. He asked me what I was reading and I told him I was reading some Poetry.

"Oh really? What type?" He asks.

'It's German," I told him." It is a book that my friend gave me."

The boy nodded."Can you speak German?" I shook my head, no. I told him I could only speak American. He laughed. Then he flashed a charming boyish smile that made me blush.

"Don't we all?" He says.

The boy laughed again. I guess he was amusing himself. After our little conversation was over, he went back to listening to his music. I wanted to listen with him, but I knew I couldn't. I went back to reading my book when something hit me in the back of the head. The book fell out of my hands and a sting of pain hit the back of my head.

"What the hell!" I grabbed the back of head and turned around. Little kids were behind me giggling. What the fuck! Did those kids just hit me? I thought. I looked down and saw a baseball on the ground next to me. Did they just hit me with a damn baseball? I felt a surge of anger ruse up.

I got off the bench and picked up the baseball. I was three seconds away from yelling at the kids when the boy stood up and stopped me. He called the kids over to us and asked them which one of them hit me. The kids fell silent. They didn't answer him.

"Alright then," The boy folded his arms," I guess I'll just have to tell your parents what you've been doing then."

The kids begged him not to tell. Then a heavyset kid with blond hair spoke up."It was an accident. I'm sorry." All the kids agreed with what he said, but I didn't believe them.

"Can we have our ball back?" A girl with freckles asked.

I gave her the ball back. The girl thanked me and the kids ran off. The same girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. That Little-!

"I should've thrown the ball back at them twice as hard when I had the chance," I murmured.

The boy laughed." Maybe, but if you did then you would have to deal with their parents."

"Whatever, those bastards deserved it." I rubbed the back of my head and felt a bump. Great, I thought.

The boy picked up my book from off the ground. He handed it to me and I thanked him. The boy asked me if I was alright and I nodded. I told him that there was a bump on my head, but it was fine. I took my hand from my head and went into my pocket, pulling out my cell. I checked the time and it was five thirty.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

I nodded." Yea, it's just getting late. I have to leave."

'Oh, well before you go-He put his hand in his pocket-can I get your number?" The boy was smiling shyly as if he was a bit nervous about asking me for my number.

I stared at the boy in surprise. Did he just ask me for my number? I asked myself. I blinked to get rid of the haze that was developing in my eyes. My heart started to pound and my throat went dry. Okay, I thought, this must be a joke. Why would he be asking for my number all of a sudden? Did he remember who I was? If he did, how did he know? I clenched my cell.

"Why?" I asked trying to sound confused instead of shocked.

"Well, when I saw you yesterday I thought you were cute," he said, "and I've kind of wanted to ask you out for awhile too."

"You have?" Wait, where has he seen me before when I'm in my human form? I thought.

The boy smiled cutely."Yes, I've seen you around town, but I was always afraid to talk to you until now so will you give me your number?"

"Sure," I said automatically. There was a part of me that wondered why he was lying. I knew he was, but why? What did he want from me? Most importantly, What the hell am I getting myself into?

The boy took his hand out of his pocket. He pulled his phone and flipped it open. I told him my number and he sent me his. I was saving it to my cell when I heard a _click_! I looked up and noticed that the boy took a picture of me.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" I asked.

"Mmmhh, it is your caller id pic," He says with a grin.

"Oh, mind if I take one of you?" Why the heck does he smile all the time? I thought.

The boy shook his head, no. I took his picture and saved it." Oh, you never gave me your name."

"Pedro Martes and you? What's your name pretty little lady?"

Oh, Damnit! I felt my cheeks started to flush. Great, now what do I say? I can't tell him my name, can I?

"Nightingale Leo," I said lying. This was the fastest thing I could come up with on the spot.

"Nice to meet you Nightingale," He bowed.

I giggled. I knew this wasn't me. Something this boy did made me be..different. I rarely giggled or blushed, but today I was like a bubbly girl, the opposite of what I'm like. Pedro looked me in the eyes. I tried to look away, but couldn't. Pedro asked if he could have a hug good-bye. I wasn't quite sure how to answer that or if I should answer so instead I cracked an innocent smile and said "Good things come for those who wait."

Pedro cocked his head to the side. He was confused by what I said, but then a sly smile formed on his mouth.

"I see, well then." Pedro said, putting his phone back into his pocket." I'll talk to you later then?"

I nodded and we said good-bye. I left and ran out of the park as the ice-cream truck came into the park. I turned my head and saw Pedro watching me leave. But when I looked into his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, I could tell he was hiding something that I didn't know. Something that would change my life forever..


	4. Announcement!

**Announcement! Listen Up Readers!**

**~To my fellow readers**

Hey guys, Shyyumi here with an announcement so listen up :p! Chapter four of Day and night is being post-poned. I was hoping to get it done by the 23rd, but with my summer homework that was not happening. Also, that was the day that rare earthquake hit the east coast so I wasn't on the computer. My next deadline was yesterday, but with Hurricane Irene on the way, I had to start paying attention to her since I'm right in her path. I live in New Jersey and I live two blocks away from the Delaware River so you understand why I had to stop. We aren't prone to flooding, but still..Anyways, as soon as I find time to get back on the computer, I will finish Chapter four and possibly will add Chapter five (if I get a chance to start it and if the power stays on). Anyways, I hope y'all are enjoying the last weeks of summer (if you're not in school yet) and I will catch y'all later. Bye, Bye!

**~Shyyumi**


	5. Important Announcement

**To my fellow readers**

Hey guys, its Shyyumi with anotherannouncement. Chapter four will be up soon. I don't know when but it will be up. That earthquake and hurricane kept me off the computer for a couple of days. School has kept me busy and recently I was just in a car accident Friday so I'm resting now. So please bare with me on the story and as soon as I get the chapter done I will post it as well as chapter five and possibly six since I owe you guys it. Anyways, hope your day goes well and everything. Bye.

~Shyyumi


	6. Chapter 4: Is it a dream?

**A/N:****Hey Guys! Sooo sorry for the wait, but i hate my computer! I will destory it one day. It deleted all of my stories so i had to re-do what i could. Anyways, I combined chapter four and five into one chapter before four was just romance then five was getting to know Night, but i combined them together now. Next chapter will be where everything takes a turn for the worse. Heh..Heh..Heh Anywho, enjoy! ^_~**

**~Shyyumi**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Is it all a dream?<strong>

It was hot, really hot. I was sweating just standing there waiting in the shade. There was no breeze or any clouds in the sky. It was perfectly blue. I took out my cell and looked at the time. It was two o'clock in the afternoon. He's late again!

I put my cell back in my pocket and folded by arms. I am sooo going to hurt this boy! I thought. I sighed and leaned back against the tree that was behind me. I closed my eyes and listened to the wildlife. There were birds chirping and bugs buzzing. During the winter while I'm in my wolf form, I can hear everything; the rabbits hopping and hiding in the snow, deer walking around, and humans stumbling in the snow.

A thump on my head interrupted my thoughts. I hissed in a slight pain and opened by eyes. Pedro was standing in front of me with his hand on top of head. He had one hand on my shoulder and the other on top of my head. His eyes were staring into mine and I couldn't move away from them. He grinned.

"Hola, niva," He said, "were you waiting that long that you fell asleep?"

"N-No! I was just listening to the birds and I shouldn't have to wait for you! You're late, _again_," I said, the last part in an annoyed tone."And why the hell did you hit me?  
>I should smack you."<p>

"Aww, Lo siento, niva ,"He said with a cute smile."How about-He came closer to me and moved his hand onto my other shoulder-I make it up to you?"

My heart started to thump. My breathing picked up as I felt my cheeks turn slightly red. "H-How are you gonna do that?"

He smirked," Like this." Pedro leaned in towards my face and I felt his breath on my lips. He inched and inched closer towards my lips until…

His lips connected with mine. The kiss only lasted for three seconds before he pulled away. I pulled him back into the kiss, not wanting his lips to let go. As I closed my eyes, my arms moved and I put them around him, pulling him closer to me. The kiss felt so good. It filled me up with warmth and gave me butterflies in my stomach. I didn't want this to stop. This just wasn't our first, it was also mine.

Pedro pulled away breaking the kiss, but not the embrace. Our eyes opened at the same time. His hazelish, brown eyes were looking into my brown eyes. They were filled with warmth, lust, but something else that made me suspicious of him. I think that's what's turning me on right now. Pedro kissed my forehead like he usually does. I wondered what he was thinking right now.

"Does that fix everything?" He whispered, leaning into my ear.

I nodded," For now."

He leaned back and chuckled," Alright, I'll take that. So you ready?"

I nodded and let go of him. He removed his hands from my shoulders and stepped back. He held out his hand indicating that he wanted me to take it. I did and we walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk towards his car. When we came to his red, Ford pick-up truck, he opened the door for me like a gentlemen and I slid into the front seat. He closed the door behind me and ran onto the driver's side of the pick-up truck. Pedro opened his door and slid into the driver's side of the car, closing the door behind him.

Pedro started the pick-up truck and we drove off. As we were on the road, Pedro and I talked and laughed while he drove. He made me laugh. He made me smile. Pedro made me feel like a little girl, the one thing I never felt like. We went to the movies first and saw Jack and Jill with Adam Sandler. We were dying laughing throughout most of the movie, but the other half Pedro wouldn't leave my lips alone. After the movies, he took me to this diner in town and kept making me laugh by cracking jokes on the man behind us. I almost choked on my lemonade a couple of times.

After the movies and the late lunch, we sat in the back of his pick-up truck staring at the sun going down. I was leaning my head against his shoulder for the first time and his arm was around me. I felt so safe around him, like nothing could go wrong. _Is this a dream? _I kept asking myself that over and over again, hoping someone would answer me, but never got one.

Pedro's cell rang, unexpectedly. It startled me. He sighed, not wanting to answer it, but he did anyways. "Hello? Oh, it's you. Hold on a second, Nightingale, sorry, but I need to take this, it is my father."

"Oh okay."

Pedro removed his arm from me and I sat up. He got up and hopped out of the back of the truck, onto the ground. "Okay, hablo…" Pedro walked to the front of the pick-up truck so I couldn't hear his conversation. O f course, I thought that this was strange. Whenever he answered the phone, he would never move away or tell me who's on the phone. He would pick it up then start speaking in Spanish and I would never be able to understand him so why is he doing this now?

The sound of Pedro's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear me, did you?" He asked.

"No, sorry."

Pedro smiled," You're so cute when you're in a daze. I said my dad wants me home so I got to cut the date short, sorry."

I got up, "Oh, that's fine. I'm sure Grace wants me home anyways to help her cook dinner."

Pedro held out his arms, grabbing me and lifted me up, putting me over his shoulder."H-Hey!" I said."Put me down, dude!" He did as he was told and stole another kiss before he spoke. Pedro smiled as if he was a little kid that just got themselves in trouble. It was a cute smile that made me blush.

"Aww, you're no fun. Let's go," He said, playfully.

"Well, sorrrry if I spoiled your fun Pedro," I said, walking around to the passenger side of the pick-up truck with him.

Pedro just winked at me indicating that we'lll have a lot more fun later as he opened my door. I slid into the seat and he closed the door behind me. Pedro hopped into the driver's side and we drove away. A few minutes later, we came up to Beck's old house, which Sam and Grace owned now and where I lived. Pedro pulled into the driveway and parked. He turned the engine off and the headlights went off. The lights were on in the house and I could the TV on in the living room. My car door opened and I saw Pedro standing there holding it open. I hadn't even noticed him exiting the truck.

I slid out of the truck and he closed the door behind me. Pedro walked me to the door and we stopped in front of the door. The sun finally set and I could barely see his face, but I knew he was staring directly into my eyes. Neither of us spoke, no one said a word. There was nothing, but silence. Could he hear my heart beating like a drum right now? Pedro leaned over and kissed my lips goodnight before he spoke. He placed his hand on my right cheek as I grabbed his arms.

He pulled away and said," I hope you had fun-"

"I did," I said, interrupting him.

"Good. Then the princess can sleep tonight because her dream will only be that, a dream," He said. _Whoa, wait, did I hear that right?_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

Pedro leaned back; straighten himself back up to standing position. My hands fell from him and went back to my side. He smiled warmly,"Ah, nothing. Just gibberish, you know me by now." He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow," Err, sure? Weirdo."

"Hey! It is not nice to call people names."

"Whatever, "I said. _Neither is saying weird things like that._

The front door opened and a flood of lights hit us. We turned our heads and saw Sam standing there. He looked at me then at Pedro. "How long you two going to stand out here all night?" He asked. I scowled at him.

"Not long, sir, we were just saying goodbye," Pedro said, nodding towards me."Well, I'll see later, Nightingale. I'll call you later."

I nodded,"Yeah, see ya."

Pedro said goodnight to Sam and walked towards his truck. He got in and drove off into the night. All I saw were his truck's tail lights as it disappeared into dark road. I turned and stepped inside before Sam could say anything to me. The door closed behind me and I saw the others sitting on the couch or in the kitchen eating. One of them with freckles on his face, green eyes and red hair was leaning against the counter. He noticed me and called out to me.

"Hey, Night, oh wait your name is Nightingale right?" He said, mockingly..

"Shut up, jackass."

"Ohh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend you," He said with a sneer on his face." I just thought it was sort of funny how you can't come to terms with your identity-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I came over and slammed him into the wall behind him and held him by his collar.

" What the hell I call myself don't matter! Ya hear me? At least you have a name, Adam and an identity! I don't have that luxury and you know that, you…bastard! So shut up and let me live with what I got!" I shouted at him.

Sam came over and put his hand on my shoulder. He told me to let go and slowly I did. I stood there feeling hurt and in pain as usual. Oh, how I wanted to be a wolf right now! If I was, I could just runaway and hide. A tear slid into my eyes and ran into the back pushing Sam out of the way. I heard him call out after me then yell at Adam again.

I ran into my room and slammed the door. I plopped onto my bed and just laid there, crying in my pillow. The door opened and then closed. Instantly, I knew who it was. You could smell her perfume a mile away with how much she wears. She sat down onto my bed by my head.

"Go away, Susie," I sniffed.

"Hey, this is my room too! So I have the right to be here," Susie said.

"Yeah, you're right," I said."So what's up?"

"Are you okay, Night? You don't need to be sad. Adam's a douse bag and he's just jealous that you hadn't accepted his offer of dating him."

"No, He's right. I can't figure it, Susie."

"What? Your past?"

I lifted my head up and looked at her.

"No, the time," I said, sarcastically, "Yes, my past, my real name, my everything! I can't remember!"

Susie bent over and wiped the tears from my face.

"Well, you heard Sam; he said that your memory will come back soon. You went through something traumatic that caused your memory block so it'll take time-"

"But that was when I was like six! I'm sixteen now, shouldn't I recall something?"

I was sitting up now and leaning my back against the wall to support myself. Susie shrugged. "The mind works in mysterious ways. When the time comes, you'll gain your memory back, but for now, you are Night Roth."

"Sam and Grace's adopted daughter with amnesia and a boyfriend who is acting weird," I said, quietly to myself.

"Okay, now since that's all settled," Susie grinned, "spill it, girl! How was the date? Give me all the dets!"

I laughed. Susie always did know how to make me feel better. She was eighteen and had beautiful dark skin with brown hair and blue eyes like the sky. Susie had a scar on her brow that was from fights she use to get into back when she was a child before she had became a wolf-shifter like me. She was very mature, sometimes, but was always the voice of reason when Sam and Grace couldn't be. I told her everything and she awed, making me blush and act like a little girl over and over again.

"So do you love him?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Girl, I asked you if you loved him, so do you?" She asked me.

Do I? I thought to myself. I've like him for a long time, but never stopped to think about that.

"I don't know," I told her, "it's like all a dream and I'm still waiting for someone to tell me that I'm just dreaming and to wake the hell up."

Susie laughed,"Yep, I know that feeling. Hey, as long as you are happy who cares? Just don't lose it to him on the fourth date or I'll kill you."

I folded my arms,"Hey, I'll be lucky if we get to second base on the fourth date."

Susie smiled and said he was a gentlemen. Grace came in soon after to check on me and told us dinner was ready. Susie went out to the living room while I stayed back and looked at my cell. No messages. I sighed and thought about today. Then the words Pedro said to me earlier popped into my head._"Then the princess can sleep tonight because her dream will only be that, a dream…" _What did he mean by that? Was this really just a dream or am I just being paranoid? Either way, I can't think about that now. My stomach grumbled, calling for food. I put my cell on my bed and walked out the roon and into the living room where everyone else was. But Pedro's words did still haunt me and the next when I awoke, his words became a reality.


	7. Chapter 5: Nothing makes sense

**Chapter 5: Nothing makes sense…**

My legs ached. I couldn't feel them anymore as I ran through the blinding rain. Someone was chasing me, someone that I trusted and loved. A voice to the right of me spoke, telling me to keep running. I did as I was told. I looked to the right of me, but couldn't see the voice in the rain. Thunder boomed loudly around us. It startled me causing me to lose my footing and trip over a tree root growing in the ground. I fell face first in the muddy ground. The voice stopped right next to me.

"Come on, sweetheart! We need to go!" it spoke in a soft, but pushy tone.

I felt the voice's hands underneath me, pulling me up to my feet. I was crying and I had a cut on my cheek that was bleeding. The voice wiped away the blood and kissed my wound, making it feel better. I sniffed, wiping away my tears. I tried to look at the voice in front of me, but I saw nothing, only a dark cloak covering a person.

"I-I can't run no more, ma," I said, sounding like a little kid.

"I know, but you need to. I don't want to see my daughter die because of me," it saod, kissing my forehead. "Now let's-"

The sound of a gun going off cut the voice's sentence off. The voice in front of me suddenly fell to the ground, not moving. Blood came out of its head and body touching my feet. I stared at the dead figure with no emotion.

"Ma?" I called, stilling sounding like a little kid."Ma?"

I bent down and touched the thing that was just talking to me. It was wet and cold. I shook it, hoping it would wake up. Nothing happened. Then I heard the click of a gun. My head rose to find a male figure standing a few feet in front of me holing a small shot gun.

His hands were shaking and he was crying. His eyes were brown like mine and bloodshot. When I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing, but hatred for me. His finger was on the trigger and I knew he was going to kill me any second now. I got up, stumbling and shaking.

"Please, daddy, please," I begged, quietly, "I am a good girl. I am still your baby doll."

The man stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"No…Not anymore."

The man pulled the trigger and I screamed.

* * *

><p>The sound of a gunshot echoing in my head woke me up. I was sweating and my head ached terribly. The dream startled me. I was young in the dream and those two people.. Were they my parents? Was that a memory from my past? It didn't make any sense; then again nothing makes sense anymore. Especially why Pedro had just kidnapped me and was now holding a gun to my head. This didn't make any sense at all. I thought he liked me!<p>

Earlier today, I was walking home from my job when a guy came up to me, asking for directions to a candy shop in the next town over. I gave him the directions and before I knew it, the man had shocked me with a stun gun. I fell to the ground and became paralyzed. The man stood over me and shocked me again. I felt nothing, but electricity going through my body. I begged for the darkness of unconsciousness and I got it. My vision got blurry and I saw nothing, but dark spots. Before I passed out, I heard Pedro's voice clear as day. I thought he was there to save me, but from what I heard, that was not the case.

"Did you do the job?" he asked.

"Yeah, the girl's almost passed out," the man said.

"Good. We put her in the van when she's fully gone and then we'll start our plan," Pedro said.

That's the last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 6: Anger

**Chapter 6: Anger**

The feeling of the gun against my head, sent shivers down my spine. The barrel was cold and terrifying to look at. The thing that terrified me the most was the fact that Pedro was holding the deadly weapon. I couldn't fully look at him. No, I wouldn't look at him. I was too afraid to.

I wondered what was going through that Latino's head. _Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him? Did I force him into doing this?_ So many questions with no answer. It made my head hurt. Pedro and I were in a white room that had no heat on. It was terribly hot in there, but I didn't mind the heat. I actually needed the heat to stay human so I wasn't complaining.

Pedro stood there cool as a cumber, trying to avoid making eye contact with me. He seemed annoyed for some reason as if he didn't want to be there. I almost wished I could speak, but I couldn't. When I was unconscious, Pedro and that man must've put this tape and cloth over my mouth in order to hinder my speaking abilities. I'm glad though. If I could speak, I'd be cursing Pedro out right now.

The white room we were in was pretty empty. There were only a few pieces of noticeable furniture in the room other than that it was just us. I didn't like this. It was silent. Not the good kind of silence either. I kept trying to shift around in the restraints I was in, but was unable to do so. I was very uncomfortable.

Pedro sighed sensing my discomforted.

"I'm sorry things had to be this way," he said, earnestly."I really do like you."

_You like me? That's a damn lie! I wouldn't be here tied up and scared out of my mind if you liked me!_ I shouted in my head.

Pedro pulled the gun away from my head. He sighed, staring at it.

"Hey, do you remember when we first met?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, when we actually first met in the woods when I was seven?"

My eyes widened. So he did remember me, but how does he know about that?

Pedro sensed my shock and confusion. He did a small chuckle. Even after my voice being taken from me, he can still read me like a book.

"Yeah, I knew, Night," he said, his voice almost sounding normal," I knew and I remember. But I never thought the wolf I met in the woods would turn into a pretty human. I should've known though since you were pretty as a wolf too."

I tried to speak, but it came out in a muffled tone. I frowned. I forgot I had this stupid tape and cloth on my mouth! Pedro turned to me and looked at me for the first time. He put his hand on the cloth and yanked it down. He was hesitating to take the tape off though. Pedro looked directly into my eyes. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. His hazlish, brown eyes locked with mine. I saw nothing in his beautiful eyes that made me like him at this moment.

"I'll take the tape off so you can speak, but will you promise not to yell at me?" he asked.

I gave him an angry stare and a low growl came from my throat. Pedro didn't back away though. He stood there over me, waiting for me to soften up. I eventually did and nodded that I would. Pedro smiled, shyly.

He slowly took the taped off my lips, trying not to hurt me. The tape was fully off now and I was able to curve my lips into a snarl. I was about to say something really nasty to Pedro, but his lips cut me off. Pedro slapped his soft lips against mine, kissing me softly with such lust that I felt my head start to spin. He pulled away then kissed my forehead.

"Sorry, but I needed to do that before _he_ shows up," Pedro said, in a dream-like state.

"You're a bastard.."

"I know,' he said,"I know."

Pedro walked over to the table on the left side of the room and put the cloth and gun on it. I watched him as he did so. I examined him from head to toe as he did. Pedro looked the same with those big and beautiful eyes and curly dark brown hair. How could this guy be my kidnapper?

Pedro noticed my staring and flashed and a smile at me. I didn't smile back though. All I wanted to do was flip him off and tell him to go to hell. He wasn't making any sense and confusing the living hell out of me.

"How.."

"Huh?"

"How long have you known about me?" I asked, in an angered tone.

'Oh, since the day I came into the store. I overheard you and your co-worker talking about me when I was outside the store," he explained.

"So how long were you planning on playing me? Did you plan this from the moment we met at the store?" I asked keeping my voice at the same tome.

Pedro frowned, looking hurt by that statement.

"No, I never played you and I didn't plan this out,' he said, sadly. "I would never hurt people I care about."

I laughed snidely, "Yeah, so that's why I'm tied up cause you _care_ about me. Oh, don't I feel special!"

Pedro gave me a sharp look.

"This wasn't…I didn't,,," Pedro sighed, giving up on trying to find his words."Look, I wish I could explain this to you, but you wouldn't understand. "

"I wouldn't understand?! I wouldn't understand?!" My voice was rising now as was my anger. "Are you seriously stating that a girl who changes into a damn wolf wouldn't understand why the hell you kidnapped me and have me tied up?!"

Pedro became silent.

"What? Cat got your tongue now, Pedro? I bet that even isn't your real name,"

Pedro shook his head, "I see no point in trying to get through to you right now. Besides, _he's_ about to come."

I growled, "You're damn right there isn't! I swear to god, you are the most contradictory person I know!"

We became silent. Neither of us looked at each other. Pedro sat down in a chair by the table facing away from me. He had begun to tap his fingers on the table, impatiently. I winced every time he did that. He was begriming to annoy me even more. I was about to freak on him when the door behind Pedro begun to open. Pedro got up out of the car and picked up the gun.

"Finally," he grumbled, "took him long enough."

"Who is _he_?" I asked.

Pedro didn't answer. He just stared at the door, waiting for the being to fully step through the doorway. A cold shiver was sent down my spine as I could fully see the figure.

**A/N: Hey guys! Today is the first day of summer and my b'day so what better way to celebrate both occasions by putting up chapter six! So here it is chapter six of Day and Night! I'm offically back and shall be posting up new chapters soon! Enjoy! **

**~Shyyumi**


End file.
